Looking For Chase (Bloopers)
Here are all registered Bloopers from Looking for Chase, they are added as the story progresses. Prepare to laugh at the reading. Well ... silence on the set .... 1, 2, 3 ... annnnd Action. ----Director: Take 3, and Action! (Chase stops Marshall from going to see what he's doing) Chase: It's a secret, you can not ... (But Marshall forces so much that Chase lets go) (Marshall falls backwards) Marshall: I'm good. ----Director: And action! (Chase sighs) Chase: Uh, all right, if you want to know, I'm preparing this surprise ... this surprise ... uh, what was my line ? Director: Cut! Miss Wright, the script, please. ----Megaphone Woman: Take 7! Director: And action! Chase: Um, well ... you could bring me flowers, poppies and roses ? to decorate the tablecloth ? Marshall: I'm Fired Up! I bring you this right away. (He leaves to look for it) (he returns several minutes later with... a hat) Chase: Er, Marshall ... that's a hat. (Marshall smile in nerviously) ----Mickley: Tail-slide! Director: Action! Chase: You talk about helping, but you keep breaking and stumbling anytime ... uh ... anywhere ... and I .... I can not remember the rest. Director: Cut, we start again. ----Chase: You talk about helping, but you keep breaking everything and stumbling anywhere, I have to ... um no, that's not it ... I'm ready to do it again. ----Chase: You talk about helping, but you keep breaking everything and stumbling anywhere, I wonder ... no I'm starting to ... a ... a. Arrgh, I would never have it. Marshall: I think you need a break. ----(Marshall returns with a ball instead of flowers) Chase: No Marshall, that's a ball. Marshall: Uh ... what ball? Petalia: (voice) Has anyone seen my lucky-charm ball? (Marshall smile nerviously) ----(The pups are heading towards Chase and Marshall) (But Santolio rushes to Med and Shira and crashes) (They land in the bushs) Santolio: We're fine. Director: Cut! ----(Zuma steps forward and starts reading the banner) Zuma: For ... Skye..the most magnificent of all the Cockapoos ... of this city. Huh? Elsa: It was not supposed to be "from all the earth"? Chase: Umm, I think I was given the wrong banner. Director: Cut! give the right banner, please. ----Megaphone Woman: Take 10! And Action. (Chase looks at Marshall with a lot of anger) (Marshall justifies himself) Marshall: But I tell you again that I only wanted to help you, I did... I did, Uh ... what's the continuation of my line? all: *laughs* Skye: (whispers) it's "I did not want to ruin anything at all". Marshall: Thanks, Skye. ----(Marshall returned with a medal with a picture of a kitten instead of flowers) Chase: Marshall, how did you get the Jibanyan's Medal? (Marshall looks at him) Marshall: * nervous laugh * Uh ... I found it where the flowers should be. Director: It belongs to another film shoot. Cut. ----Chase: So if you take it like this, you're no longer my friend, Marshall, you're not at all, but never again my friend and that's the end between us and our friendship. .... (Silence) Megaphone Woman: Um ... wait! where is Ryder? (behind the scenes, Ryder plays a video game on his PupPad) Can someone go get it? ----Director: And Action! Tundra: Listen to Ryder, Chase, you have to... Cursey: Tundra, this is my line. Tundra: Ho, sorry Cursey! *laughs* Director: Cut! ----Ryder: I can not believe Chase, that you get angry, I can accept it, but I will not tolerate you saying bad things to.... (he interrupts himself because the others laugh) What? Is there something funny? (he does not notice that he has a weird drawing on his back) pups: * laughs * Ryder: What makes you laugh? (he turns and finally see the drawing) Ho .. that's is? * Laughs * very funny, Carlita. Carlita'voice: I got you. ----(Rocky is with the other pups) (however, he does not notice that he has a funny mask drawn on his face) Rocky: Let's hope so, because they can argue again Crew: *Laughs* Rocky: Hey, why are you Laughing, guys? (Smoky passes him a mirror, and Rocky finally see the mask that is drawn on him) Huh? Hmm ... wait, Carlita. ----Director: Action! (Chase comes out of his PupHouse and goes to Marshall) Chase: Um ... Marshall ... can I talk to you for a second? (When Marshall starts to laugh, and the others too) (There are two papers on Chase's ears, the one on the right says "Pay attention", while the one on the left says "pup brawler") What? what's going on funny? Crew and Marshall: * laughs * (Chase notices what's on his ears) Chase: * sigh * Carlita ... stop your pranks. ----(Marshall returns to Chase carrying a musical instrument instead of flowers) Marshall: Here I am. Chase: Marshall ... it's a flute. (Marshall has an embarrassed smile) ----Director: Take 8! Marshall: Chase, I say goodbye, pup too boring and shy. (he walks away but Chase rushes over him) (But they start rolling and come out of the screen) * BAAAOOOMMM * Chase: We're okay both. ----Dolgo: But what's wrong with these two? (Pause) Petalia: Hum...What was my line already? All: *Laughs* Petalia: Um ... Miss Wright, I need my script. ----(Mickley holds the microphone) (but he loosens it badly and he falls on Lilac's head) Lilac: Ho! Aww! Ouch! Oww! Mickley: * nervous laugh * sorry Lilac. Lilac: I'm fine, I just need an ice pack. Director: Cut! and bringi an ice pack for Lilac, please. Marny: I'm coming. ----(Santolio runs to Ryder at the Lookout) Santolio: Ryder, come quick....Whooaaaaa! (he went wrong during a turn and he skidded) Sorry, I missed the turn. ----(Chase thinks in sadness, in going to his PupHouse) Chase: And here I am, I've made Ryder angry again. (however, he walks to the wrong side and walks away) Cursey: Chase, your PupHouse is here. Marny: This way, Chase. Your Puphouse is there. Chase: Huh? (He turns a little too fast and hits the camera) (she falls, and the camera shows crew members) Awww! I think I stamped the camera. ----(Smoky is with the other pups next to Ryder) (He talks to Penelope) Smoky: Do not you think Ryder is a bit tough on Chase? (Penelope does not answer, Smoky touches it) (she falls because it was an accessory a cardboard) Ooops! it was to replace Penelope during this scene ? *laughs* Well that can be said that I fell into the panel. *sigh*. Director: Cut. ----Director: Take 15! (Marshall runs to Chase) (instead of flowers, he carries seeds for birds) Chase: * sigh * Marshall ... these are seeds. (Birds arrive in the studio) (they land on Chase and Marshall) Ahhhh-Choooo! Megaphone Woman: Stop, Cut! Remove these birds from there. ----(Rocky is next to Chase in his PupHouse) Chase:...I'm poorly since Ryder put me here after fighting with Marshall. (But Rocky starts shaking strangely) Rocky? Rocky: Um ... wait a second. (He leaps to a nearby bush) (we hear a falling liquid) Awww! it feels good. Director: Cut! And bring a towel for Rocky, Please. ----Mickley: Tail-Slide! Director: And action! (Marshall goes to his fire truck) Marshall: Goodbye, Paw Patrol, since no one likes my presence, I'm leaving. (He jumps into his truck, but he misses and falls to the ground) Director: You're okay? Marshall: Yeah. ----(Chase enters his PupHouse and comes out of it) (But instead of his PupPack, he's wearing a chicken costume) Chase: Ho * laugh * who put that there? Director: * laughs * Cut. Go change you Chase, * laughs*. ----Director: Take 9! (Shira picks up the piece of paper Chase shows) (She reads it) Shira: (reads) As the first pup will read this, I will not be there anymore. I decided to go on vacation and ... how is it on vacation? Chase: I think it's the wrong paper. Megaphone Woman: Cut. Put the right paper here. ----Director: Deployment Scene, Action. (The pups go to the Lookout's elevator after Ryder's call) (But Marshall arrives and crashes on the others) Cut! Marshall, you're not supposed to appear during this scene. Marshall: * nervous laugh *. ----Director: Action. (Ryder assigns the pups) Ryder: There is an emergency, pups: Marshall has decided to leave the team...the tema...the...*Babbles*, What is my line already? Crew: *Laughs* Diector: Cut! ----(Ryder presses his PupPad) (But the screen does not appear) Ryder: Huh? What the ... (He still presses) (nothing) Its not working anymore? (He still presses) (nothing is happening yet) But what happens? (he opens the order and sees the problem) What is that? (he leaves a tiger mask) What was this mask doing here? Carlita'voice: Ho, here it is, I wondered where I had put it. Ryder: * growls *, at least the screen is start again. ----(Marshall comes to Chase with dandelions instead of the good flowers) (But he stumbles over Chase and they crash) Marshall: Aouch! we're fine Chase: * sneezes * it's the bad flowers, Marshall. *Sneeze* Director: Cut. ----Mickley: Tail-slide! Director: Action. (Carlita goes down the Lookout's slide to go to her PupHouse) Carlita: Whooo-Hooo (But the reactors of her rocket go fast and she goes in all directions) Uh ... can someone help me? Megaphone Woman: Cut. the thrusters should be checked here. ----Director: Take 16 ! (Bonti is with Rubble and Scarilierrza) (When he turns to the female pup) Bonti: *squeaks* Scarilierrza: Already Bonti? waits for the end of the shoot Rubble: What did he say? Scarilierrza: Uh ... he says he wants to take a break. Bonti: *Squeaks, Squeaks*. Director: Cut! This is the 16th take there, Bonti. Rubble: Humpf, cut. (he puts his paw in front of the camera) ----more to coming soonCategory:Bloopers Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes